


Can’t Have You Sleepin’ Out Here In The Cold, Now, Can We?

by barryolivers



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryolivers/pseuds/barryolivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt discovering Thomas' sleeping place in the Glade and decides to take a blanket and join him sleeping there. Sleepy cuddles ensure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can’t Have You Sleepin’ Out Here In The Cold, Now, Can We?

Newt had seen the boy slip out as the others lay sleeping, and curiosity had gotten the better of him. Wordlessly, he left his own place of sleep, and crept around the sleeping Gladers effortlessly, having done so many times in the past. He was a pace or two behind him, and should he look behind him, he would see Newt. As the boy slowed, Newt did also, hiding behind a nearby tree. He watched the boy settle down on the floor, prepared to sleep right there. Frowning, Newt peered closer, seeing the silhouette of Thomas’ features. With a tut and a sigh, Newt headed back inside to get him a blanket.

Newt came back around ten minutes later, blankets galore. He threw them on the ground besides Thomas, them landing with a soft thud. Thomas yelped, and Newt laughed. “Hey, Greenie. Saw you were out here.”

Thomas came down from his scare, blushing. “Hey, Newt.” He mumbled.

Newt smiled, and plopped himself down besides him, throwing a blanket over him. “Can’t have you sleepin’ out here in the cold, now, can we?”

Thomas shook his head, wrapping the blanket around him. “How’d you-“

"Know?" Newt finished. "Got eyes ‘round the place." At Thomas’ horror, Newt laughed. "I’m yanking ya, Tommy. It’s WICKED that’s got the eyes."

Thomas let out a nervous chuckle, and Newt nudged him. 

"So, what’s buggin’ ya?"

Thomas shrugged. “Dunno. My head’s fuzzy still. Kinda feel like I’m floating through time and space.”

Newt laughed softly. “Does that to ya.”

Thomas nodded. “Could you— Could you stay with me? I mean—”

Newt nodded. “Sure thing, Tommy boy.” He took half the blanket from Thomas, and Thomas groaned. 

"Too small." He mumbled.

Newt scoffed. “We’ll have to spoon.”

Thomas flushed.

"I’m always the little spoon, so I bloody hope you like being the big ‘un."

"I don’t ever remember spooning." Thomas mumbled, watching as Newt lay down, and he followed suit. Newt took his arms and wrapped them around himself.

"That’s how you spoon, Tommy." Newt mumbled as Thomas shuffled closer, droopy eyed.


End file.
